


I'm here

by littleBrat13



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A bit of drama, A bit older Akashi, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleBrat13/pseuds/littleBrat13
Summary: Akashi never realized that he would find solace in cuddling with a certain teal-eyed stranger.[ON-HOLD - Life is sh*t. Tbc possibly first week of September. I apologize ; ~ ; ]





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was supposed to be for Akkr week but yeaaah. Never got the time ToT
> 
> (Supposed to be for "Breathe easy now")
> 
> I'm not certain how some people would perceive this, but please know there's quite some angst in here, so please take caution. Please mind the taaggss.
> 
> Extraa: Akashi didn't cut his hair in this fic. HAHAHA. And Kuroko can be a bit OOC, that's cause, well... I guess read on?
> 
> I'm also not a med student so I hope I'm not offending anyone by the possible lack of medical knowledge here. 
> 
> :)

**_"Are you okay..?"_**  
  
Akashi dislikes it - _abhors_ it, even. People asking him if he's _okay_... looking down at him with pitying eyes as if he was **_weak_**.  
  
No.  
  
_No._  
  
He's not weak. He's not laughable. He's not pathetic.  
  
No one should dare look down on Akashi Seijuurou.  
  
_No one._  
  
He's okay. _He's okay._  
  
Everything's okay.  
  
It's okay.  
  
_Everything's okay..._  
  
_It's... okay._  
  
"MR.!!! STOP IT!!!" An almost violent tug on his right arm immediately brought him back to reality.  _What was he...?_  
  
The sudden jerk caused his body to tumble, falling right above the stranger who called - _stopped_ him.

 _Right_... Last he remember, he was walking up the apartment complex's rooftop to get a decent view of the full moon. The rest of it was a _blur_...  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?" The stranger bellowed, his body shaking a bit and his voice cracking in the slightest that Akashi thought yelling must be putting a strain on his throat. _Probably not the talkative type._ He then reached one hand towards his face, resting the back of his hand on the bridge of his nose, harshly breathing in and out. "Oh god, what would've happened..?"  
  
Akashi felt lost. _This_ wasn't planned. He wasn't supposed to... He was _never_ gonna...

_Lies._

_All lies..._

  
"Mr." The stranger seemed to have calmed down for now. Akashi propped himself up and supported himself to a sitting position. The other person did the same.  
  
He was a bit frail, Akashi noticed. He was afraid he may have squashed him, but there was no indication he was badly hurt.  
  
Akashi looked at him more closely. A _guy_ , he obviously is.

And though Akashi was not really the person to develop an interest, or rather, _appreciation_ to beautiful things, he still thinks that the person in front of him _is_ beautiful. His eyes were round and albeit everything, it still seemed calm. Was it _blue_ , perhaps? He's not so sure. The faint light coming from the moon seems inadequate to highlight it.

His hair was light, possibly white, grey or baby blue. It was styled the same way as Akashi's, disturbingly so - the fringe and all, only his was red.

Akashi's train of thoughts was interrupted the moment the stranger spoke once more. This time, gentler.

" _Was it tough..?_ " The stranger stretched out his arms to encircle Akashi's back, making the latter flinch at the sudden contact. He moved in to press their bodies closer so that the redhead's chin would rest on his shoulder. " _I'm here._ " Akashi then felt a delicate hand on the back of his head, caressing the strands of his hair in a soothing manner. 

Akashi never allows anyone to touch him. But strangely... strangely, this feels... _nice_. Warm and tingly, like the first of Spring. Like the first ray of sunshine at the crack of dawn, hopeful and gentle, a little bit ticklish but always comfortable...

_I'm here, huh?_

The redhead subconsciously buried his head on the other's chest, hearing his kind, serene heartbeat. 

" _I'm here._ " The stranger echoed, as if he was scared the redhead won't catch it.

" _Yeah..._ " 

 

\----

 

"My name is _Kuroko Tetsuya_. You?" 

The stranger, named Kuroko, apparently lived on the run-down apartment complex's third floor - he's the only person who still reside in the apartment, actually. Cause the apartment was supposed to be _desolated_.

Last month, Akashi brought this apartment due to its location. It was in an isolated area, 2-hour drive from Tokyo, away from the city, away from people, away from _everything_. He bought it for... _well_ , something like maybe, _just maybe_ , jumping on the rooftop without causing a ruckus or traumatizing anyone or something like that. But it seems that it didn't go well, seeing how Kuroko was still shaking a bit just a moment ago.

" _Akashi Seijuurou._ " Akashi replied, taking a sip of the offered chamomile tea.

"Akashi-kun, then." Kuroko offered a small smile as he sat across him. From the short time they were together, Akashi learned that Kuroko usually wears this apathetic face. But every so often makes these  _interesting_ reactions and the redhead is intrigued, _deeply_. It felt _weird_. Weird, unusual... cause Akashi never really _observes_ someone unless needed. "I apologize I can't offer any more than tea..." He huffed, pouting a little and Akashi thought that the gesture was kinda... _cute_..? No, more like, Kuroko was _cute_? "The nearest convenience store is an hour and a half walk from here... And I don't really stock up on food cause  _rodents._ "He breathed the last word as if it was his most embarassing secret nobody should ever know. The redhead was almost tempted to chuckle. "And my place isn't really the best place... if this is even my place..." He deeply sighed.

"I was supposed to be moving out weeks ago... Some wealthy businessman brought the entire apartment and everyone was forced to move out... But I'm having trouble moving cause cheap apartments are really hard to come by..." He poured himself a cup of tea, taking one sip before continuing. "I just hope that bastard won't come visit anytime soon."

"I, ah..." Akashi cleared his throat. "I'm that bastard, I guess..."

Kuroko choked on his tea, coughing uncontrollably. "Seriously?" He hit his chest a few times, forcing the liquid to flow correctly down his throat. "You mean.. _ha_.. _ughhk_... you're the..?"

The redhead took out the handkerchief from his back pockets and offered it to the struggling male. "Yes... I'm sorry, I didn't know people were forced out." Kuroko hesitantly took the handkerchief, still a bit shocked. "I _thought_ the building was abandoned."

"No, no. I should be saying sorry, I uh, didn't mean to call you a bastard."

For a moment, there was an awkward silence as Kuroko used the handkerchief to wipe the remaining liquid off his face. Akashi simply observed the other male, fascinated by the faint blush covering his cheeks.  _Intriguing, really..._

"So, uh... are you here to make me leave?" There was a sheepish smile on the other's face as he spared him a hesitant glance. "I mean, it's okay, I have this friend so you don't have to worry or -"

"No, no. Of course not, I'm here to..." Akashi immediately cut his words short. _What was he supposed to say...?_ Like he came there for the sole purpose of...  _maybe_  ending his life?

Kuroko took that as his cue to stand up towards the bedroom - or should he say the other side of the room..? The apartment was kinda shabby - only a few square meters, with only a thin wall separating the bedroom from the kitchen/dining room. It's only as big as Akashi's walk-in closet that he asked himself how someone could actually live in such a small environment? He wouldn't dare ask.

When the other male returned, he threw Akashi a towel, which the latter effortlessly caught. "Why don't you take a shower first?"

The redhead surveyed the room once more, searching for the bathroom.

He heard the other male chuckling softly. "It's on the second floor. It's a shared bath. But I guess it's _my_ bath now."

 

\---

 

He doesn't know why but he felt relieved the moment he saw that there was a separate bath for females and males. _Relieved_ not for him, no, but for the stranger he just met.

 _...Odd_. Everything was odd.

When he went inside, he saw the line of closed bathroom stalls for the toilet on the right, and a line of consecutive showers on the left - _open_ , with no walls separating them. And suddenly, the relief he felt a while ago was no more.

It should _never_ bother him, the thought of Kuroko bathing with other males. No, it shouldn't. _Why would he be bothered anyway?_

He tried to push those thoughts away as he stepped in one of the showers.

_"What did Midorima-sensei said, Sei-chan?"_

_"Haa... Same as usual... No need to concern yourself, Reo."_

_"But Sei-chan, everyone's worried about you!! Even Mayuyu, you know, Mayuyu!! You don't sleep. You don't eat. You even failed an important business deal and you're Akashi Seijuurou, you never fail!"_

_"Nothing's wrong, Reo... Shintarou only gave me more prescriptions. Keep driving."_

_"He gave you more?!?! But aren't you taking a whole lot of antidepressants now? What's really happening to you Sei-chan? Are you okay?"_

_"It's fine. I'm okay."_

_"You know you can always talk to us. We're you're friends. I hope you don't forget that."_

_"I know."_

He turned off the showers, and started wiping himself dry.

_It felt good._

He wondered when was the last time he appreciated a nice, long bath. Probably too long ago.

Actually, when was the last time he appreciated _anything_ , or  _anyone_ at all?

At a young age, he was already hailed as the youngest, most successful business magnate in the country. A genius, some may call him. A multi-billionaire. What else? But none of that ever appealed to him in the slightest. It was always empty. _He was empty_.

It came to a point where he wishes he would never wake up the next day, and gets disappointed when he does wake up... He's gotten to the point where he started hating  _shogi_ , his only respite, for no reason. And it's a really painful feeling when you started hating something you love.

And maybe he's an ungrateful asshole. _Yeah_... Maybe that's it.

And he already hates himself for that... Already hates himself for feeling this way. He hates himself. _Truly, infuriatingly_.

But he could never save himself no matter what he does... He can't save himself, and nobody can either.

"Akashi-kun..?" A soft voice resonated inside the bathroom and Akashi jumped a little. _Kuroko_. He looked around but found no one, the other male was probably outside. "You're taking too long, I'm here to get you."

His voice was a bit on edge, Akashi thought oh. _Oh_ , he's probably nervous he may _stray_ somewhere else. He felt kinda bad worrying him.

"Gimme a few minutes, I'll be there."

"O-okay..."

And Kuroko never really did leave before he went out.

 

\---

 

"We're sleeping on the same bed...?" Akashi inquired with an eyebrow raised and Kuroko simply nodded.

"As you can see, there's no space on the floor, and there's only one bed here." The other male looked at him as if there was nothing wrong with what he said. 

Akashi never slept with anyone before. He doesn't really know what to feel about this. _Will it be uncomfortable? Will he be able to sleep at all?_

They both agreed that he will leave in the morning cause it's already kind of late, but should he leave now? _What should he do?_

"You get in the bed first, I'll turn off the lights." He said, almost comforting that Akashi's worries were starting to fade away. He did as told and got on the bed, covering himself with the sheets. It smelled nice... Like _vanilla_ \- the same smell coming from Kuroko. 

After the lights have been turned off, he felt the sudden weight on the left side of the bed. Then soon after, the warmth of another. _Well, this doesn't seem so bad..._

"Can Akashi-kun promise me something..?" Kuroko whispered, barely audible for him to hear.

"What is it?" Akashi turned towards him.

"Akashi-kun must promise me that he won't leave this bed until I wake up." He said, almost too serious that Akashi can't help a smile escape his lips. 

 _"I won't."_  

"Pinky swear?" Kuroko thrusted his pinky finger towards him.

"Pinky swear." Akashi wrapped his pink finger around the other.

It was awfully dark but Akashi can still see  or more like, feel - if that even makes sense -the smile plastered in the other's face. "Then I'm good."

Kuroko moved in closer and raised an arm towards his red locks. "May I?"

Unsure, Akashi still nodded.

The other male started caressing his red locks, saying "Don't worry, I'm here." And for some reason, it felt reassuring for Akashi. 

The next words slipped unconsciously from his mouth as he reached out to pull him closer. " _May I?_ "

Kuroko nodded.

Akashi pulled him so that he's pressed against his chest and his arm was encircling the latter's waist. 

Kuroko responded by placing an arm towards the redhead's back, snuggling into him. 

It was, pleasing. _Calming_ , rather.

"You seem to have no qualms with skinships?" Akashi can't help but ask. "I'm actually quite the opposite, to be honest. I find it curious."

"Well," Kuroko started, a bit shy. "I kinda do this for a living."

"Eh?"

"Oh... I'm a _Professional Cuddler._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will be two or three chapters? But it's not gonna be a series. Gimme a week, I hv this uggghhh....!! paper to pass. Huhuhu
> 
> Extraaa: Kuroko's job does exist. And amma explain it next time :)


End file.
